


don't leave.

by Canarycop



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, all of the relationships are minor, i'm bad at summaries but please give it a read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarycop/pseuds/Canarycop
Summary: Laurel has a habit of losing the people she loves. What are the thoughts that go through her head each time she loses someone?





	don't leave.

Laurel gave her heart away so easily, when she was young. She loved easily and freely, wearing her heart on her sleeve with no thoughts as to what could go wrong.  
She was only a teenager, how was she meant to know what would happen? 

Her first boyfriend dumped her in the middle of a classroom when she was 14.  
That one didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, she was only 14 after all, she knew it wouldn't last. But all the same, she'd fallen for him, at least as much as she could at that age. And he broke her heart and left. 

When she was 16 she bonded with another classmate during a group project, when they ended up doing all the work in a 5 person group, and she developed a crush. When she was around her, her heartbeat got quicker, her palms sweaty, she turned into a stammering mess.  
They spent time together after completing the project, and Laurel fell hard. She went to her house and walked straight in, as they'd taken to doing. But the sight she saw made her wish she'd knocked this time. The girl she'd fallen in love with was kissing a girl from two grades up, kissing her like her life depended on it.  
She dropped her bag in shock, the sound tearing the two apart, but Laurel just picked her bag back up and ran, trying to stop the tears falling as her heart tore in two. 

When she was 18 and at college she met and fell for a woman named Barbara, and they were together for a bit over a year when Barbara left her. No reasons were given, just a simple "it's over, Laurel."  
She was a mess, stayed in bed in the dark, wrapped up in her blankets, until Sara came and pulled her out of bed, made her shower, eat, get rid of everything that reminded her of Barbara and only left when she was sure Laurel would look after herself.  
That was the day Laurel swore she would never give her heart away so easily again. 

She was 20 when she gave in and went out with Oliver Queen, and despite her mind screaming at her that it was a bad idea, she found herself falling in love with him.  
It was fine for awhile - he was charming, more romantic than she thought he would be, but then it started happening. He would go out for long amounts of time, and return smelling faintly of a perfume that wasn't hers and wearing a slight smug smirk, like he had a secret that she didn't know about.  
She found out soon enough. She got off work early and decided to surprise him, only to walk in to find Oliver with another woman. She screamed at him, at them, and the girl left and Oliver tried to placate her, but she left. She was sick of her heart getting broken.  
Then she went back to him, just a month later, after he sent hundreds of messages begging for forgiveness, begging for her back, saying that he still loved her. And she believed him. So she went back. It went on like this for awhile, he would cheat, she'd find out, leave him and then come back. She knew it was foolish to think he would change, but she loved him. 

The next time she found out he was cheating was when he left with his father on the Queen's Gambit, and it was the worst because Sara was on that boat too, and when it went down she not only lost Oliver, but worse, she lost her sister because of him. Her baby sister. Gone, because Oliver just couldn't help himself. 

Sara's death tore apart her family, her mother leaving, her father becoming overprotective, alcoholic and hating anything to do with the Queen's. She didn't blame him, but she just wanted her family back, her father to get better, to deal with the pain in ways that didn't involve alcohol, but she wasn't able to help him because to deal with the pain she threw herself into her work, barely even looking after herself. How could she be expected to, when she lost not just her sister but also her mother? One of the few people she thought she'd have forever? 

Then Oliver came back and she had so much hope that maybe Sara was still alive too. But that thought was ruined when she made Oliver tell her what happened to Sara. Her little sister, lost forever, because of his foolishness. That was the last straw, and when he tried to get back with her, she didn't even hear him out. How could he dare to presume that she would take him back after what he did to her sister?

Laurel tried not to fall in love with him, but Tommy was just so funny and caring and genuine that she had no chance. They were good together, happy, and they kept no secrets from each other.  
But then the Undertaking happened and stupid self sacrificing Tommy Merlyn just had to go to her office in the Glades to rescue her, only she wasn't there and the building came down on him. She saw him being carried out by the vigilante in green, and irrational or not in that moment she started to hate him. Why should he live but Tommy die? In what world was that fair? 

Laurel eventually found out that it was Oliver Queen who was the Arrow, and honestly, how didn't she guess that? She spent more time with Felicity in that time, and she found herself growing attached to her, but knowing that Felicity was in love with Oliver, she didn't try to make a move, she just kept her emotions to herself. It was worth it, to see Felicity happy, even if it was with Oliver Queen of all people. 

Laurel's whole world turned around when Sara came back. And as an assassin, no less. But Laurel didn't care, she had her sister back, she was whole again. She was so happy to have Sara back that she didn't even think of the possibility that she would leave again, yet it seemed she was going to. She had to go back to Nanda Parbat, with Nyssa.  
Sara had a plan though, but it involved ingesting the same snake venom that Laurel herself had been poisoned with. Nyssa let Sara leave the League, after that. However in the end, Sara did go back to Nanda Parbat, though she went willingly. She thought she'd never see Sara again, but she came back, on the orders of Ra's al Ghul. Laurel didn't care why she was back, just that she was there. 

She was glad until Sara died again, shot through the chest three times by Thea Queen under Malcolm Merlyn's control. Laurel was devastated, she just kept losing the one person who meant the most to her. 

When she found out about the existence of the Lazarus Pit, she wouldn't rest until she had Sara back. So they dug Sara up, took her to Nanda Parbat, and put her in the Lazarus Pit. Laurel was so glad that she had her sister back that she didn't think about the fact that Sara had no soul now, that she was hell bent on killing Thea.  
Then Constantine came, and did some sort of ritual that restored Sara's soul, and Laurel thought that her family was finally together again, forever. 

Sara joined the Legends though, and even though Laurel knew it was the right thing for her and she convinced her to join them, she was upset that she'd lost Sara again. At least she knew this wasn't forever though, she knew Sara would come back. 

But then Damien Darhk came to Star City, and with him came H.I.V.E. and nothing but danger. Darhk unleashes a nuclear missile that Felicity hacks and trains on Havenrock, so there were less casualties. That was his first mistake, making her best friend go through so much pain over being the cause of so many deaths.  
His second was daring to think that he could threaten her father and get away with it. 

When it came to the show down in the prison, Laurel only had one thought: Damien Darhk had to die, and she was going to be the one to do it.  
She put up a good fight, but was ultimately not good enough. He stabbed her with one of Oliver's arrows, and she felt her world start to come crashing down. 

They rushed her to hospital, and she made it through the surgery, but she'd already started to give up. She lost everyone she loved, and she thought maybe this was the best way to go - after trying her hardest to protect the people she loved, the city she loved, from one of the worst monsters she'd ever seen.  
By the time she was put in a recovery room, she'd stopped fighting, embraced the darkness, and with the soundtrack of the heart monitor flatlining, Laurel Lance was the one that left everyone this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I wrote it at like 4am so it's probably not good but I thought I'd post it anyway.


End file.
